The Goddess & The Celestial Prophet
by ejenae
Summary: After the cleansing of the land of Nippon, Amaterasu traverses the celestial plain and other new terrains with Waka and friends.
1. Chapter 1

Amaterasu, otherwise known as Ammy, had lived up to the expectations of her past life Shiranui. It had been a long time since the people of Nippon had taken her seriously as a deity, so she had naturally lost a great deal of power over the last century. Taking it upon herself to travel in the form of a white wolf, it was rare that her contributions were acknowledged as anything other than miracles or coincidences.

That all changed, however, when a fool of a swordsman named Susano awakened the eight-headed dragon Orochi. Orochi was one of many dark entities that Shiranui had sealed away. Amaterasu then teamed up with a talkative, sprite sized man named Issun who claimed to be a traveling artist. Although he could be rather egotistical and annoying, he was clever in a way and loyal to Amaterasu's cause beyond compare. He was so loyal that he kept suspicious beings such as Waka, a mysterious and handsome self-proclaimed prophet, at bay. Other than their first encounter, Amaterasu never seemed to have any qualms with the cryptic man. And it did look like Waka should not be trusted to the unknowing eye. In fact, he interrupted the team's plans so often that it was difficult to understand his intentions. His past was never completely clear, but Amaterasu vaguely remembered fighting alongside him in her past life. He was the rumored once leader of the Tao Troopers who previously guarded the Moon Cave in which Orochi used to reside.

Together, Issun and Amaterasu cleansed the cursed zones all over Nippon. As goddess of the sun, Amaterasu eventually claimed all thirteen brush strokes. The brush strokes allowed her to control several aspects of nature and combat by painting them into thin air. With allies on land, in the sea, and even the celestial plain, Amaterasu fought what would seem like her final battle aboard the legendary Ark of Yamato. It seemed Orochi and the other dark entities had been the least of her troubles, for now she faced the dark lord Yami.

During their battle, Yami stole the brush strokes from Amaterasu, leaving her to fair the battle as a regular maiden. In a last minute attempt to assist the goddess, a resigned Waka showed his face in the battle when he would usually be behind the scenes. The white head-dress that he typically wore was knocked from his head revealing a head of golden hair. It was around this time that his Moon Tribe heritage was revealed.

However, the prayers of the believers and friends the goddess had gained throughout her recent journey miraculously caused her to reabsorb her old powers. The marks of her godhood were also returned and she defeated the dark lord Yami for good…

Or so it seemed.

These days, she and Issun have gone their separate ways. Curious of what lies beyond, Amaterasu has begun to wander the celestial plain.


	2. Chapter 2

Ammy woke up with a stiff back. Her long white hair fell over her eyes as she sat up in the passenger seat of the Ark of Yamato. For a minute, she strained to see the person operating the flying ship as her vision cleared. With a wide stretch of both arms, she howled a mighty yawn.

"Goodmorning, ma cherie," smiled Waka, glancing at her out of his peripherals as he navigated the skies.

". . ." Ammy squinted at him, the sun all but burning her eyes out of socket.

"What is it?" he inquired, his light eyes flashing with concern. Most often, he would mock her, making even the most serious situations facetious.

Without a word, she took out the celestial brush and painted the moon in the sky. This was one of many things she could manipulate. Others included flow of time, weather, and nature. Smiling warmly, she laid back down and covered her legs with her tail.

"What an irresponsible goddess you've become. What if the ark gets damaged or attacked? Then we'd both be doomed with you asleep. Tres bien?" Waka said to himself.

"Stop adding in random French and speak plainly for once," mumbled Ammy groggily, "and you're fully capable of fending off any attacks. You're a member of the Moon Tribe, remember? You even almost defeated me on several occasions."

Since they had entered the plain, Ammy's job had become much easier. It was a great upgrade from having to slay demons and rejuvenate withered wildlife on Earth every day.

Waka would have fumed, but it was very unlike him to get flustered. That was what unnerved Issun about him from the beginning. He thanked the heavens that the traveling artist had decided to pursue his work elsewhere.

"Why the sudden decision to stay in human form?" he asked, trying to keep her awake.

"Why the sudden concern?" Ammy shot back. Before her battle with Yami, he had lent her no support whatsoever other than his vague predictions of the near future. For their first few encounters, he had challenged her to duels to test her worth. The first time he nearly bloody killed her. His form of encouragement had been to tell her he was disappointed that a once highly revered goddess had gotten so rusty.

He had no retort for her response, but it did cross his mind that she hadn't said a single word to him in the time that she was traveling with Issun. Be that as it may, it wasn't like Issun left room for anyone else to speak…

"Are you really going to sleep?" Waka said after a long moment.

"...No," Ammy said.

"Good, because there is something coming up ahead."

Instantly, Ammy rolled out of her chair, drawing out her celestial brush as she assessed the area up ahead.

Waka pulled a small lever near the dash board of the ship and tilted the steering wheel gently until they landed on a strip of land nearby.

"Could that be...?" Ammy said, standing up in surprise. She ran off of the ark before Waka could raise up a hand to stop her.

A gigantic white snake and dragon that shared her red marking uncoiled their long bodies along the large strip of land. It was Nuregami and Yomigami, gods of watersprout and rejuvenation, who had taught her their abilities to draw from water sources and instantly rebuild any object. They had been the first and sixth brush gods she had encountered on her journey the previous year.

"Amaterasu, goddess of the sun and mother to us all," Yomigami greeted as he changed into human form and grasped her delicate hand. He carried with him a large green scroll and dragon horns protruded from his temples. His silver hair was much longer than Ammy's waist length white hair. It was also pin straight where hers was wavy.

Nuregami also transformed into a human holding a large flask of water on her back, her shoulder length curly mermaid hair half covering her wide mouthed smirk, "What an honor to see you again, Mother Amaterasu."

Ammy often felt awkward and undeserving receiving such greetings when she was one of the youngest gods of the celestial brush. If anyone deserved such praise, it was her previous life Shiranui.

A moment later, Waka exited the ark and placed a hand on Ammy's shoulder protectively. Yomigami smiled politely and withdrew his hand.

Ammy spread her lips thin and looked away.

"We have some news for you both," Nuregami cleared her throat.

"What is it?" Waka now completely ignored Yomigami.

"Kaguya, the bamboo man's adopted grand daughter, resides on the plain but makes annual visits to her human friends. She, too is a celestial like Waka and the crew of the Ark of Yamato. Also, she has a request for you to meet her in Kusa Village so that she may discuss some things...concerning Lord Yami," Yomigami hesitated.

"You have got to be fucking kidding me," said Ammy flatly. She wasn't much of one to curse, but after everything that she had been through to make sure Yami was gone, she was reasonably unamused.

"Amaterasu slayed Yami, and she slayed all of the dark entities. That's why the land of Nippon is cleansed and not overrun by demons," Waka interjected.

"Believe us or not, Waka. Kaguya has seen evidence with her own eyes. How long has it been since you two visited Nippon?" Nuregami asked as if to make a point.

"Mother Amaterasu," Yomigami bowed. The two gods returned to their animal forms and left the strip of land without another word.

Ammy seemed conflicted and deep in thought for a good minute.

"Ready when you are, ma cherie," Waka offered a hand when he hopped aboard the ship and she solemnly accepted before following.


	3. Chapter 3

"I wonder how Mr. Bamboo is doing. I bet he was excited that Kaguya's returned to the bamboo palace," Ammy smiled but her eyes stayed serious.

"Regardless, most of the followers you gained in Nippon may not recognize you as a human. After all, you were just a mere white wolf in their eyes for quite a while," Waka added, surprised that Ammy's mood seemed to be improved since they arrived back in Kusa Village.

"Kaguya and Princess Fuse will recognize me from a mile away," Ammy said reassuringly, "As for anyone else, it is alright if they don't remember me this way."

"I suppose you're right. There are very few that know you well enough," Waka walked leisurely beside her down the street nearest to Gale Shrine.

"Amaterasu?" a voice came from in front of them. A young black haired woman wearing a long red, blue, and green kimono approached, looking a bit uncertain but excited at the same time. A few dogs followed her, sporting collars that shared the same color scheme as her clothes.

"Princess Fuse," Ammy smiled.

"I knew it was you…I've never heard your voice before. It's refreshing to hear you speak instead of your little bug companion," she laughed reservedly, hugging the goddess.

"Issun is a Poncle," Ammy chuckled, "and we're not companions anymore, but I hear he is traveling a lot."

"Who is this new companion of yours?" Princess Fuse asked, wondering if Ammy was smitten.

"This is Waka. He helped me defeat Lord Yami and is the celestial captain of the Ark of Yamato now. We didn't get off on the right foot, but he's a valuable ally," Ammy said jabbing him gently in the ribs.

"Bonjour," he smiled politely and shook Fuse's hand.

"Is he French?" Fuse laughed, intrigued.

". . .No," Ammy said with a smile in her voice, hoping that the princess wouldn't ask for an explanation.

"Oh…You look a lot like Kaguya," Fuse twisted the sleeves of her kimono uncomfortably. Waka was very attractive, but could also act very strange on purpose. As a result, many people were confused by him.

"Have you seen Kaguya?" Ammy interrupted the silence.

"Yes, actually. She just got back to the bamboo palace a couple of days ago. Word's going around that something isn't right in the land of Nippon. I trust that you, Mother Amaterasu will figure it out. When you're done with your visit you can stay in my home. Someone else you know is also staying in town," Fuse offered.

"Of course, thank you. We'll see you later," Ammy half smiled. It was much easier to pretend she was eloquent when she was in wolf form, but the more she spoke the more she realized how obvious it was that she was a fairly new goddess.

"Someone else you know?" Waka wondered as they reached Mr. Bamboo's house around the corner and up some stone steps. The entire home-made of bamboo was a dead giveaway and Ammy remembered being here not too long ago.

"I'm just as curious," Ammy shrugged, knocking on the door.

"Funny. You used to just barge into everyone's private property," Waka observed.

"Everyone thought I was a wild animal. It was an acceptable behavior. Besides, I almost never got caught. I'm just surprised you were watching me enough to know how much I did that," Ammy said embarrassedly as a girl with long blonde hair that could be Waka's twin sister answered the door.


End file.
